No Way Out
by Anare Silvermoon
Summary: He knew she wasn’t in her right mind, that she didn’t really mean the things she was saying, but that didn’t make it any easier. The words stung.


Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach nor the song "No Way Out

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach nor the song "No Way Out." They all belong to their respective authors.

**A/N: **Yeah, another story from me. (Yay!) I found it's rather easy to write angsty Toshiro fanfics sweatdrop Hmm, I would like to note that, although I watch Bleach, I'm only at the beginning of "The Sneak Entry" arc. So if there are any mistakes regarding the plotline or something, please forgive me.

Also, this fic was inspired by this AMV (http : /www . youtube . com / watch?v09W9KgLMyCo) remove the spaces and there you go It's really, really awesome, I think.

* * *

_**No Way Out**_

_**Everywhere I turn, I hurt someone  
But there's nothing I can say to change  
the things I've done  
Of all the things I hid from you  
I cannot hide the shame  
And I pray someone, something will come  
to take away the pain  
**_

He pushed them all away. All those people he loved, he pushed away with his coldness and uncaring attitude. First his grandmother, than Momo and even Rangiku. Although she acted as if nothing mattered, he could see the hurt in her eyes sometimes. He tried to be kind for once, to be friendly, but he found that he was too afraid to be hurt. So he put up his façade and acted as always. As they say: "Once bitten, twice shy." And he has been bitten one too many times, trust coming much harder to him than to others.

_**  
There's no way out of this dark place  
No hope, no future  
I know I can't be free  
But I can't see another way  
I can't face another day**_

He stared at Momo unable to comprehend what had just happened. After Aizens betrayal, she became rather unstable, not believing that her beloved captain could do something like that. One day, when he couldn't take her weeping and shouts anymore, he came to her and tried to talk some sense to her. He wasn't really gentle when he told her that Aizen was their enemy now, but he wasn't famed for his temper and the recent two weeks of trying to pry her eyes open to the world had diminished his patience. Whatever he was expecting when he told her what she needed to know, this wasn't it. He barely finished his speech before his head was snapped to the side, cheek stinging. When he looked at her again, her eyes were full of tears and before he had a chance to react she started yelling. He knew she wasn't in her right mind, that she didn't really mean the things she was saying, but that didn't make it any easier. The words stung. And the pain only became worse when the accusations mounted and she made a move as if to attack him with her bare fists. Making a half-hearted attempt to block her, he caught her hands a second before they landed on his face. Twisting from his -embrace- she ran away and he was left staring at her retreating form, still shocked by the encounter. __

_**Tell me where, did I go wrong  
Everyone I loved, they're all gone  
I'd do everything so differently  
but I can't turn back the time  
There's no shelter from the storm  
inside of me**_

Few days have passed since the incident and Momo…….no; Hinamori was trying hard to avoid him. Her effort paid off, because he hasn't seen her since. He still had to remind himself that she wasn't Momo for him anymore. It was Hinamori. She made that very clear in her speech, along some other unpleasant thing. Currently at war with himself, he couldn't decide wherever to seek her out and try to apologize or follow her "advice" and leave her alone. But he didn't have anything to apologize for; besides, he didn't think he could face her at the moment. Trying to hide his distress, his effort was seemingly ineffectual, as Matsumoto was frequently throwing him questioning looks. __

_**There's no way out of this dark place  
No hope, no future  
I know I can't be free  
But I can't see another way  
I can't face another day  
**_

The work has ended and he could finally leave his office. The glances and looks form Matsumoto were getting rather annoying and he knew she would try to stop him after work, and pry the answer out of him. That was the main reason why he chose to _Shunpo_ his way home. However, before he could leave, a quite voice made his snap around. Matsumoto was standing there, staring rather sadly at him. He went to ask her what's wrong, but she spoke first. "Remember that you have friends Hitsugaya-taicho. If there's anything on your mind, you can tell me." He barely audibly scoffed at this, but in reality, he was rather surprised by this. Without another word he turned around and left. But in the middle of his "quest" to get home, he changed his mind and headed straight to the training grounds. Nothing could make him relax more that a bit of training with _Hyorinmaru_. Standing in the middle of the square, he unsheathed his _Zanpakuto _and started the deadly dance. His moves, slow and a bit jerky at first, soon became faster and fluid as he calmed his mind and succumbed to the rhythm..

_**  
I can't believe the words I hear  
It's like an answer to a prayer  
When I look around I see  
This place, this time, this friend of mine  
**_

The training was occupying his body, but his mind was free to think and he realized that he has been a fool. He may not show he cared about them, but Matsumoto had been right. He had friends. Friends that would die for him, if the need came. And he knew he would do the same for them. He did it in the past and he would do it again without any hesitation.

_**  
I know its hard but you  
found somehow  
To look into your heart and  
to forgive me now  
You've given me the strength to see  
just where my journey ends  
You've given me the strength  
to carry on  
**_

And as for Momo……well, he couldn't do anything at the moment. He could only hope that she would return to her old self one day -return to being his friend- forgive him and see that he was only trying to help her. He only prayed she wouldn't do anything brash and stupid in the meantime.

_**  
I see the path from this dark place  
I see my future  
Your forgiveness has set me free  
On and I can see another way  
I can face another day!**_

_**I see the path, I can see the path  
I see the future  
I see the path from this dark place  
I see the future**_

_**I see the path, I can see the path  
I see the future**_

* * *


End file.
